Rakurai Waka
Rakurai Waka ( 落雷和歌, Waka Rakurai ) also known as Golden Child ( Koganeiro Douji, 黄金色童子) is the son of Raikou Waka, one of the fastest shinobi known to date, and Kurasa Seishi, a shinobi blessed with physical prowess. During his days in the academy he gained the title of Explosion Specialist ( 爆破師, Bakushi Shi ), this was due to his vast knowledge with things that can ignite and his unique incorporation of explosives into his fighting styles. Background Early Life Rakirai was born after the supposed death of his father, by the hands of a mysterious figure, at the Seishi Clan's Ritual Grounds within the border of the Land of Water ( 水の国, Mizu no Kuni ). Although both him and his dear older twin sister, Seidenki Waka, the two were raised into a happy life filled with friends and comrades, and the everyday akwardness of teenage life. By the age of ten both him and his sister were enrolled into the academy, although his sister did well there Rakurai always found himself behind everyone else. It wasn't until the graduation were the boy showed that he had an affinity for Taijutsu however lacked a bit when it came to Ninjutsu. Later on at age 13 he was entered into the Lotus Taijutsu Academy, which is located in the Oraculum Kingdom, to give him a chance to grow in a much more supportive environment. Lotus Taijutsu Academy During the period if when they were announcing the participants he was caught bunking class. They then took him to school arena where they told him he'd be taking part in them. He then told them he was not interested and walked away. However a mysterious girl stopped him and made a deal, if he wins he doesn't have to participate but if she wins he has to participate in the Festas, an event where all the different schools of Oraculum Kingdom ( オクラウム王国, Okuraumu Ōkoku ) compete in a set of challenges in order to win the title of best in the land. After a brief battle the girl emerged victorious, in which Rakurai was pushed to his limits. While Rakurai's friend carried him to see the school nurse he found out that he had developed a crush on the girl but soon realised if he revealed his feelings he would most likely be killed on sight. Personality Like his father Rakurai is best described as laid back and does not seem to care about school at all, even resorting to using unruly methods and taking every possible chance to skip lessons. Due to this fact many of his fellow classmates take him for a guy who does not care much about anything, especially things that concern the academy. Even with his attitude Rakurai tries to be the very best when it comes to Taijutsu and hopes to make a name for himself, much like his father. Unlike his father Rakurai actually loves the thrill of battle, the blood, the pain, the chaos, absolutely everything. However although his love for battle is strong he does not like letting a battle drag on, preferring to end it before the battle even begins, this is partly attributed to his asthma problem. Like all adolescents he tends to show a bit immaturity in his everyday life, a prime example of this was when he first met Kaminari Arashiyama as he made the bold claim that if he wins she would have to kiss him. Although he does possess this immaturity Rakurai makes sure as to not push his chances. Appearance Rakurai most visible and noticeable feature is his golden yellow hair which is often shining in the face of the sun... Abilities He is an adept fighter in terms of taijutsu and his skills with it were great enough to match with one of the pupils with excess to the Eight Gates this greatly impressed most of the teachers however some think it is only because of bloodline. Besides this he has also seems to have developed a affinity for Explosive Tags as he often uses them for his fighting and creates traps with them. Chakra and Physical Prowess Like his father he has lots of stamina and is quite fast however unlike him he is adept in close range combat and has enough strength to send a car flying with one kick, this was due to his training with his mother prior to moving to the Oraculum Kingdom. In terms of chakra he has naturally large reserves comparable to those of a jōnin ranked shinobi, for this reason so he can keep on fighting for hours on end, solely relying on ninjutsu, without wasting much, due to his fondness of taijutsu he does not make use of practical long range attacks, instead incorporating both ninjutsu and taijutsu into his fighting style. Ninjutsu In preparation for the Festas Rakurai decided to learn a long range technique to avoid the situation he encountered at the academy. His strategy includes using clones to cause suicide bombings therefore bringing out the full destructive power of his Kekkei Tōta. Besides this Rakurai is quite skilled in the art of Explosive Tags and uses them in many odd but creative ways. Nintaijutsu Using a jutsu his father made Rakurai can imbue every single fibre of his being with Desolation Release to make himself a walking reactor and can perform quite a few techniques through this method. His skills were good enough to force Kaminari to start trying in their battle an accomplishment in his part. Trivia *This is the son of my main character, Raikou Waka, so I consider him one of main characters. *Rakurai's databook entry: **his favourite food are baked oysters **his least favourite is tripe **his most favourite drink is chilled fruit juice **his least favourite drink are any types of milkshake **his hobbies include bunking classes, avoiding school, practicing Taijutsu